Unexpected: Chapter 10
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 10 ''(Perseus) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Last chapter was an exception ---- Adapting to his new god life is difficult. Yet, Perseus had even more difficulty. Annabeth was strongly ignoring him. Ever since their "sudden breakup", she's been avoiding his every attempt. He's tried bringing her books, coffee, blue coke, and even a spider hunter kit, but it all goes in vain. Annabeth has simply dumped him. No matter how hard he tries, she just answers: It's over. He looks off to the shore of Long Island. Since he is technically a god visiting right now, he could stay out during curfew. He dips his legs into the water, and stabs his trident, Riptride, the new form of Riptide, into the shore next to him. He lays on his back, and stares into the harmony of the sea and the sky. He could stay like this, right there for all of eternity... literally. Because he actually can live for eternity... for long after his friends die off... Living for eternity is boring. And he knows it from now. If you live with no rules, no end, no boundaries... It means no fun. He's come to realize that even with all the power of the sea storms, he couldn't defeat the monster alone. He could feel it. Something is missing. Something that helped him in battle is not there anymore. Something, something that made him just defend. He didn't attack with all his power... Something didn't inspire him to it. He lost somehting when he becaame a god... But what is it? He could go and ask others who were promoted to gods before... But then it comes to him... Both Heracles and Dionysus have become bored jerks, void of any emotions. Does that mean he's gonna become like them? Is he really gonna change like that? ...... Perseus opens his eyes, awake. He has not slept in months. And he still isn't tired. He knows he doesn't need sleep. Its not like he's gonna die from exhaustion like a lot of mortals before him. And eh knows he is no longer mortal. He is now immortal. And bored. Perseus gets up from the sand, and spots the sun rising in the distance. Perseus sighs, and picks up Riptride. This time he is gonna make a new ride. A fun ride. He kicks sand into the air, and it merges with the sea foam. He grants it power, and it begins to morph into a horse-like creature, with a dark blue fur. "I'll call you, Speedgate." he nods, and mounts the creature. "Go!" Speedgate dashes forward at a high speed, riding the sea current. It slowly sinks down into the ocea, and its legs morph to fit swiming. It swims forward at a blinding speed, electrocuting the water from sheer speed. Part of it bursts on blue fire, vaporizing it. Perseus could feel the heavy sea salt latching on his body, as a harmonious mixture of sea foam, salt, electricity and sand splashes his skin. The feeling could have been more delightening if he wasn't so depressed. Speedgate hits the ocean floor, leaving skidmarks over the sand. And in the distance, there it is. The brilliant metropolis. Atlantis. He dismounts Speedgate. It rubs its head over Perseus' wet chest, and he pets it. He balls his hand into a fist. He opens it again, and a fish swims out. It swims towards Speedgate's mouth, and enters it. Speedgate swallows. Perseus walks towards Atlantis, as Speedgate takes off elsewhere till its next summon. He walks to the frozen gates of Atlantis. A merman guard quickly bows to him, then turns to the others. "Prince Perseus, Lord of the Aquatic Creatures has returned!" it announces, and opens the mighty gates. Prince. That's his new title. One of the two Princes of Atlantis. But Triton instead is the heir. Well, its not like Poseidon will die or something. Heirdom is just extra honor. He steps into the moist soil of Atlantis, and proudly marches into the city of Atlantis, towards their palace. He walks into his chambers, and throws himself onto the bed. He tosses Riptride over the bed, and it lands right in its handle. He lays back, and summons his magical video game. He plays through levels 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, destroying sea creatures and eating small fishies. He does every activity possible, just to kill time. And soon his prayers are accepted, in the form of an Iris Message. In the Message is Apollo, standing in his golden garments. "Hello, there, cousin!" he greets him. He stops playing his lyre and turns to Perseus. "Apollo," Perseus smiles up to him. What does that dude want? "Hey look, cuz," he puts down his lyre. The crooky smile on his face fades to a serious glare. "There's something urgent you need to know." ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Ahmad15 Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters Category:Thank's Stories